Recently, semiconductor storage devices using a storage element such as a NAND-type flash memory are often used as a storage device of an external apparatus such as a mobile phone and a personal computer. Examples of a semiconductor storage device used in electronics include a memory card (semiconductor memory card).
In the semiconductor storage device, a semiconductor chip such as a semiconductor memory chip and a controller chip is mounted on a wiring substrate (organic substrate) on which external terminals are formed. An electrode of a semiconductor chip is electrically connected to a connection pad of the wiring substrate by applying wire bonding and is further sealed with resin to cover the whole semiconductor chip.
In such a conventional technology, it is desired to suppress the manufacturing cost by suppressing usage of the organic substrate.